Friends Are Forever?
by CVluvVocaloid
Summary: AU. Zoey, Bridgette, and Gwen are best friends, almost inseparable. That is until one of them is killed, and the other two start to grow apart. Will they make up? Read and find out!


**Wow I'm writing something that doesn't have Noah or Cody in it. XD I hope you like! And R&R**

A young red haired girl, who looked to be about ten, with two pigtails and a giant flower in her hair was talking on the phone with her two best friends.

"So do you guys want to meet at the cliff, and go get some ice cream after?" She asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Said Gwen, one of the red haired girl's best friends.

"Sure Zoey! That sounds like fun!" replied Zoey and Gwen's other best friend Bridgette.

"Ok then, see you guys there!" Zoey said excitedly, and then she hung up.

The three girls met in kindergarten, and were all placed at the same table. They all are very friendly by nature, so they became fast friends. Soon after that, they became best friends, and still are to this day.

Zoey put her shoes on, grabbed her star patterned wallet, and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom; Bridgette, Gwen, and I are going to hang out and get some ice cream." She told her mother, who was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Okay sweetie, just make sure to be home by dinner." Replied Zoey's mother.

"Sure thing mom!" With that, Zoey left to go to the cliff.

The cliff was an actual cliff that the three girls found while fooling around. It had a view of the entire city, and during clear nights, had a perfect view of the star filled sky. The three best friends were fascinated with stars and outer space, and loved to star gaze. They all told each other that when they grew up, they wanted to be astronomers together.

Zoey, not paying attention to where she was walking as usual, was looking in the store windows at the items that were there. One store had something that caught her eye. She stopped in front of the store. There in the window, was three star key chains.

She smiled. "They would be a perfect charm for us."

Zoey went into the store, and retrieved the key chains. They came with pouches to hold them in.

After she paid, Zoey ran out of the store, and to the cliff.

Bridgette and Gwen were already there waiting.

"Hey Zoey!" Bridgette called to her when she saw Zoey.

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked.

"Well, on my way here, I saw these." Zoey told them, handing the two their pouches.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Open it and see."

Bridgette and Gwen opened the pouches and held the charms out.

"When I saw them, I thought they perfectly represent our friendship, since we're going to all be astronomers together." Zoey told them. She then held her own up.

"Zoey, they're awesome." Bridgette told her. "Thank you!"

Bridgette and Gwen pulled Zoey into a hug.

"Now let's go get out ice cream." Said Gwen. "I've been dying for some."

"Alright let's go!" Bridgette agreed, already starting to walk away.

"Oh here, I got one." Says Gwen. The girls got their ice cream, and were just walking around having fun with each other.

"What do you call a number that can't keep still?... A roamin' numeral!"

Zoey and Bridgette started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Wh-where do you come up with these Gwen?" Bridgette asked, giving Gwen a playful shove.

The shove had a little too much force in it because it knocked Gwen's ice cream out of her hand.

"Uh, oops." Bridgette said sheepishly. "Sorry Gwen, I didn-"

"What the heck Bridgette!?" Gwen exclaimed, shoving Bridgette. Bridgette's ice cream flew out of her hands.

The two then started to push and shove each other.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Zoey tried to tear them apart from each other, but it was useless.

From the force of the shoving, Bridgette's charm snapped off of her bag, and flew into the street.

Zoey saw this, and went to pick it up. She was kneeling down, when all of a sudden, she was covered in a shadow. Zoey looked up. There was a bus coming toward her.

Gwen saw the bus coming and called out to Zoey, but it was too late. The star charm went flying. The bus didn't stop in time. Gwen stood there in shock. What has she done?

Zoey had died. Gwen and Bridgette came to her funeral and were both looking at the casket. There were many flowers surrounding it. They were the kind Zoey always wore in her hair. And on the casket, was a picture of her, smiling.

The two girls just stood there, as if it still hadn't sunk into their heads that their best friend's lifeless body was laying inside of the casket.

Bridgette heard a sob next to her. She turned her head, and saw Gwen sobbing.

"Zoey! I-I'm sorry. I-It's my fault you're not here anymore. P-please forgive me!" Gwen sobbed, falling to her knees.

Bridgette looked down, tears filling her eyes as she started to sob too.

Unknown to the two, or anyone for that matter, Zoey's soul was with them, watching all of this happen.

After the funeral, Gwen and Bridgette started growing apart. Bridgette tried to stay together, but Gwen kept distancing herself from Bridgette until, the two weren't even talking to each other. Gwen started hanging out with her other friend Leshawna, leaving Bridgette all alone.

Zoey, still only a spirit, watched this happening. Why were the two not speaking? What happened to being friends forever?

Years have passed since Zoey died. Her soul hasn't gone to the light yet. She was sure it wouldn't happen until Gwen and Bridgette became friends again. But, Zoey thought it was useless. They wouldn't ever talk to each other again.

Zoey followed the girls everywhere. But it was no use. She soon lost all hope and the will to do anything. She lifelessly followed an older Bridgette.

The blonde surfer suddenly stopped and looked at a sign. It was advertising a free astronomy class. There were stars all over the board. Zoey blankly stared at the stars until Bridgette started to walk away. She started to follow her like she's been doing.

Bridgette went into a small building, and walked in. She came to a room and opened the door to it. In the room was a girl with black hair and teal highlights. She turned around when the door opened, and both the girl and Bridgette's eyes widened. It was Gwen.

Bridgette then took off running angrily, but was stopped when Gwen grabbed her arm.

"Bridgette…" Gwen started. "I-I'm sorry. I abandoned you when we needed each other most. After Zoey died, I became a wreck because it was my fault and I saw her get hit… And… I thought staying friends with you would remind me of that and make me feel even guiltier. But, I was wrong. Not talking with you is just as painful. I am so sorry. I know I messed up, but please, forgive me."

Bridgette turned her head and looked at Gwen who had tears in her eyes. Bridgette fully turned around, and embraced Gwen in a hug.

"It's ok. Loosing Zoey was hard, and it wasn't just your fault. It was mine too. But, ignoring each other isn't the answer." Bridgette told her. "I know Zoey wouldn't want that."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Gwen sobbed.

Zoey stood there watching the whole thing go down. Tears streaming from her eyes, but she also had a big grin on her face.

A light then surrounded the red haired soul. She was finally going into the light.

"Thank you guys, and goodbye." Zoey said before her soul disappeared forever.

Bridgette and Gwen both looked up. Then looked at each other before smiling softly.

After that, Bridgette and Gwen became practically inseparable. Every night they would go to the cliff, and just look up at the star filled sky. They wouldn't forget Zoey because even though she wasn't with them physically, she was with them in their hearts. Always

**Yay for corny endings! Dem feels tho ;-;. I'll gladly take constructive criticism, but flames aren't. So, I hope you like this story! R&R! Baiiii! ~CV**


End file.
